Shipping Stories- Including Davejade, Karezi, Rosejohn, and Lots More!
by davejadelove10
Summary: I suck at sums so don't blame meh! Ok so these are stories are shipping stories! I love some shippings so I came up with some stories! Soooo yeah. All but Beat and Skye (And future characters) are Andrew Hussie's. I do not own Homestuck. Thank You! Also rated T because it is Homestuck for goodness sake!
1. Intro! :

_Heyo Guys! This is an introduction! Ok, so these are shipping stories. I will do Dave/Jade, Rose/John, Terezi/Karkat, Skye- Oh! You don't know who Skye is! And u won't know is Beat is either. I will upload the profiles soon. Let me just say there are a lot of shipping stories soo, ENJOY!_

_:] Maddie_


	2. Profile- Beat

_This is Beat's Profile. This is fake if you haven't read Homestuck_

* * *

**Name: **Beat Harley

**Birthday: **April 22

**Age: **13

**Title: **Page Of Death

**Screen Name: **littleradBeats

**Typing Style: **She changes her Ss to 5s, Ts to 7s, Es to 3s, Bs to 8, and Os to 0s.

Sometimes types normal, mostly when in a rush or forgets her typing way.

**Zodiac Sign: **Taurus

**Strife: **Bladekind

**Fetch Modus: **Pictonary

**Relations:**

**_Sollux-_**_ Matesprite_

**_Jade- _**_Sister_

**_Skye- _**_Best Friend_

**_Karkat_**- _A idiotic Friend_

**_Vriska_****- **_Best Friend_

**_Terezi-_**_Best Friend_

**_Dave- _**_Best Frenemy_

**Beatsprite-** _Sprite_

**_Planet:_**The Land of Bombs and Violence

**_Music:_**None


	3. A picnic with Dave and Jade

_Pov- Jade Harley_

I woke up and started to pester Dave.

**GG: **hi dave! want to hang out at the park?

The idea just came to me! I also love the park! I sometimes go there and play fetch with Bec!

**TG: **shit harley, you are up this early

**TG: **anyway, sure

**GG: **ok! when do u want me to go to your house?

**TG: **i thought we were going to the park

**GG: **we are but i want to walk with you! ;)

**TG: **it is 10:00 so I guess around 1:00?

**GG: **ok!

**GG: **bye dave! see you soon!

**TG: **bye harley

I was so excited. I couldn't wait to go to the park with Dave! I love going to the park! It is soo much fun. I got up and changed. It was 11:45 when I was done, picking out clothes, putting them on, doing my hair, you know stuff like that. I ate some breakfast and made a quick note for Bec. He likes to know when I am out of the house. I sat down next to my sister, Beat, and she said, "So, where are u going?," "I am going to the park with Dave!" I say cheery. My sister knows how much I love Dave. He loves me too. We are a couple so it works out. Beat and I watched lots of TV. When 15 shows were done it was 12:55. I said Bye to Beat and rushed out the door.

When I got to Dave's house I softly knocked on the door. "Hi Dave!" I say. He says, "That was quick" "I guess I was quicker then time!" I joke. "Bad Joke" he replies. "Oh whatever! Come on!" I say pulling him. "Hey Bro! I am going to the park with Jade!" I hear Dave yell before exiting the building.

I pulled Dave under a tree when we got to the park. I sat down and laid on the tree stomp. Dave sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I blushed a tiny bit and felt butterflies in my stomach. He might be my BF but it is still nerve-racking sometimes. I looked at him and saw him smiling. I smiled back.

A little bit later, I noticed Dave fell asleep. I looked around and switched our glasses. "hehe" I whispered with a soft laugh. Dave woke up and said "What the- Give me my shades Harley!" I giggled. I knew he didn't like it when people took his sunglasses off. He didn't want people to see his red ruby eyes. "Don't worry, no one is around!" I say with an another giggle. "I can't see anything with your glasses" he said. "Ok you don't have to wear mine! But I am wearing yours!" I replied. I got up and started acting like Dave. "Sup" I say to Dave. He got up and acted like me, still wearing my glasses, and said "Woof Woof!" "Pffft! You can't act like me!" I say. "You can't act like me!" he says with a laugh. "At least I seem like it!" I say with a soft giggle. I handed Dave his shades and he asked "How could you see without those?" "Nobody said I could see! I am lucky I didn't run into a tree!" I reply. He chuckled and my face turns red when I realized what i said to Dave.

It began to rain. "Oh, it's raining!" I say. "Let's go to my house" I hear Dave say. I run to him and say "Ok" with a smile.

* * *

_Did you guys like it? Sorry for taking so long, i have a lot of things to do and stuff. If I can get my Dave RPer to answer me, I might do a part two. There might not be tho. Also, I will be working on a Karezi shipping story next. Stay Tooned!_

_~Maddie_


End file.
